Inocencia
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: A veces la pureza de los niños, llega a niveles insospechados. Y sus palabras y acciones por muy infantiles para los adultos, para ellos pueden ser el mundo.
1. Pretendientes

**Tetsuna: Este es un nuevo trabajo en colaboración de Yuki esperamos les gustara**

 **Yukihana: Daiya no nos pertenece** **.**

TITULO: Inocencia  
AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime  
RESUMEN: A veces la pureza de los niños, llega a niveles insospechados. Y sus palabras y acciones por muy infantiles para los adultos, para ellos pueden ser el mundo.  
PAREJAS: MiyuKura, FumiRyo, YukiJun  
GÉNEROS: Comedia, Shonen-Ai  
ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg

* * *

 **Pretendientes**

* * *

.

— ¡Oto-chan apúrate! ―exclamaba un pequeño doncelito castaño, poseedor de un par de hermosos ojos ámbar y una reluciente sonrisa.

El pequeño Eijun vestía un trajecito de marinerito blanco con azul mientras esperaba con su mochilita en la entrada de su casa. Trotaba sobre el mismo sitio impaciente por salir corriendo.

— ¡Espera Eijun! ―se escuchó una voz diciéndole al pequeño que tuviera paciencia.

— ¡Apúrate! ―exigió otra vez el niño en desacuerdo, estaban retrasados a su destino.

— Ya, vamos. ―dijo apareciendo en la entrada el padre del infante. ― Toma. ―entrego al pequeño un sombrero que hacia conjunto con su uniforme.

El mayor era un hermoso doncel de cabellos verdes rebeldes y una gran sonrisa como la de su hijo, ojos cafés y una gran figura, Miyuki Youichi, marido de un jugador de béisbol profesional y gestor del imperativo Eijun.

— Hai. ―exclamo el niño cuando se lo colocaron en su cabeza― Ahora vámonos. Chris-sensei me espera y no puedo hacerlo esperar. No es correcto. ―el pequeño jalo de la mano a su papi hacia fuera de la casa hablando con gran solemnidad― Te enseñare todo lo que he aprendido gracias a mi Chris-sensei.

— Ya entendí. Ya entendí. Vamos. ―hablo con tono amable y una sonrisa fingida, dejándose llevar.

Se detuvo a cerrar la puerta de su casa con seguro y caminaron un poco antes de subirse a la camioneta familiar para arrancar directo a la guardería de su hijo. En todo el camino hacia el recinto educativo el pequeño no había dejado de gritar que se apresurara, y por momentos el padre maldijo a la causa de la impaciencia de su retoño, el famoso _sensei_.

Cada día era lo mismo, su pequeño exigiendo ser llevado con rapidez al encuentro con aquel profesor pero ese día el menor se portaba peor que los días anteriores, muy probablemente se debía a que se realizaría era el festival deportivo y los padres tenían que ir a convivir con sus hijos en la escuela y el infante podría lucirse enfrente de su profesor amado.

Eijun había estado emocionado desde una semana atrás, diciéndoles a sus padres que les enseñaría todo lo que sabía. Los padres orgullosos sonrieron ante la idea de que su hijo pensaba lucirse para ellos pero al escuchar que el menor mencionaba otra vez a su profesor, el padre doncel frunció el ceño. Lo admitía, era un padre celoso y no le gustaba la idea de que su retoño tuviera ojos para alguien más que no fuera sus padres.

— Ya llegamos. ―aviso el padre estacionando el auto.

Rápidamente el niño se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajar del auto sin esperar a que su padre le abriera la puerta trasera.

― Eijun con calma. ―pidió a su hijo ante de que corriera lejos de su vista, hizo un puchero pero obedeció a su papá.

Una vez su padre doncel estaba a su lado, el infante agarro la mano del mayor para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada de la guardería _"Seidou"_ , en donde estudiaba felizmente desde que su profesor comenzó trabajar.

— Youichi, buenos días. ―una nueva voz juguetona detuvo el andar de padre e hijo, quienes voltearon su mirar hacia la persona que llamaba al doncel.

— Ryo-san buenos días. ―saludo con una sonrisa el peli-verde.

A los familiares se acercaba un doncel pelirosa con una mini copia de sí mismo agarrado de su mano, Ryosuke Fumiya y junto a él venía su esposo Kusunoki Fumiya, el cual sonreía mientras agarraba la otra mano de su pequeño hijo.

— ¡Haruchii! ―exclamo Eijun al ver a su mejor amigo, ignorando a los padres de tal.

Se soltó del agarre de su padre para correr a abrazar al pelirosa menor, quien también se soltó de sus padres para corresponder el abrazo de su mejor amigo. Ambos infantes se sonrieron con gran alegría.

— ¡Ei-chan! ―exclamo Haruichi.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Chris-sensei nos espera! ―el enérgico castaño con nueva presa la jalo al interior de la guardería, dejando a los adultos detrás.

— Ahh…―suspiro el peli-verde con resignación.

— ¿Cansado? ―pregunto burlón Ryosuke.

— Ryo, deja en paz a Youichi-san. No es fácil controlar los celos de padre. ―hablo calmadamente el varón Fumiya a su esposo, quien solo hizo un leve puchero al ser regañado por querer burlarse.

— Ryo-san, solo espera a que Haruichi se enamore y me entenderás. ―dijo el peli-verde con gran pesar, aun le costaba asimilar que su hijo había crecido a tal nivel que ya tenía su primer amor.

— Youichi, eso nunca sucederá. ―aseguro Ryosuke con una sonrisa sádica.― No creo que haya alguien tan valiente para acercarse a mi hijo.

— ¡Haruchii! ―escucharon el grito de Eijun llamando al pelirosa.

Los tres adultos guardaron silencio, mirándose.

—…A excepción de tontos como Eijun. ―concluyo Ryosuke al final.

El doncel pelirosa recordó el día en que el enérgico Eijun había conocido a su adorable pequeño, en aquel momento quiso matarlo por tomar por completo la atención de su adorable niño quien estaba feliz de tener su primer amigo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al notar que el castaño no iba tras su hijo más que con una intención amistosa. Motivo por el cual le permitió una vida más larga.

— Mi Eijun no es…―El peli-verde quiso defender a su hijo, aunque incluso él sabía que era un tontito en muchos aspectos. Suspiro derrotado.

— No defiendas lo indefendible. Sabemos que Eijun es tontito. ―susurraron en el oído del doncel, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Ante tal reacción el nuevo integrante en la conversación sonrió. El doncel fue tomado de la cintura para girarlo sobre su eje para encontrarse de frente con su esposo, un varón de pelo y ojos café que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Kazuya?! ―preguntó desconcertado.

— Me salte el trabajo. ―respondió con simpleza y feliz el varón.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

— No tienes que gritar. ―el varo se cubrió los oídos, su esposo tenía la misma manía de gritar que su hijo.

― Claro que tengo que hacerlo si haces semejante idiotez. ―el doncel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el tono claro de enfado.

― Bueno… no me podía perder el festival deportivo de mi hijo. ―intento justificarse pero noto que solo había provocado mayor enfado en su esposo, por lo que opto por dejar el juego.― No te preocupes, me dieron permiso.

— Además, si nuestro pequeño salió tonto, fue por tu culpa, maldito mapache. ―Youichi se tranquilizó, regresando al tema original― Tus genes no traen nada bueno.

— Oye, Oye~ Si mis genes no tuvieran nada bueno, no sería guapo e inteligente y no te hubieras enamorado de mi perfección. ―contraataco Kazuya.

— ¡¿Ahh?! Pero que es…

— ¡Los padres que faltan, entren por favor, el festival esta punto de comenzar! ―el anuncio de un trabajador de la guardería interrumpió la pelea del matrimonio Miyuki.

Ambos matrimonios miraron a la entrada del edificio, encontrándose con joven varón con rasgos extranjeros, alto, castaño y guapo. Era el cuidador de sus hijos; Chris Yuu Takigawa. El joven varón estudiaba la universidad pero trabajaba medio tiempo por las mañanas en la guardería, ayudando a su madre que era la directora.

— Chris ―saludo Kazuya con una sonrisa acercándose con los demás a la entrada de la guardería.

— Oh, Miyuki-san, bienvenido. Pensé que no vendría por su trabajo. ―dijo el asistente con una sonrisa cordial.― Debe ser difícil ser jugador profesional.

— No es tan duro. ―contesto Kazuya.

— Pasen, espero se diviertan. ―el joven se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los padres.― Bienvenidos el día de hoy Youichi-san, señores Fumiya.

Ambas parejas entraron al recinto después de regresar el saludo, dirigiéndose al _Salón Inu [1]_ ya que sus hijos estaban en el mismo salón. Al entrar notaron que los niños andaban de un lado a otro, sin importarles las presencias de sus padres que los miraban con una sonrisa al ver como se divertían lo peques por arreglar los últimos detalles para darles la bienvenida. Los adultos notaron que el pequeño castaño se les acercaba con gran rapidez y curiosidad.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Miyuki Kazuya?! ―pregunto Eijun, señalando a su padre varón que lo miraba con una venita en la frente por ser llamado por su nombre completo.

— Es Oto-san, para ti. ―le corrigió, dándole un golpecito en la frente.

— Eijun. ―le regaño el peli-verde a su hijo.

Siempre era lo mismo, su hijo llamaba a su otro padre por su nombre completo en vez de _"Oto-san"._ En cierta forma ya se habían resignado a que el menor nunca se dirigiera a Kazuya como padre pero aun así insistían a veces con la esperanza de que ocurriera algún milagro, algo que no pasaba a pesar de sus ruegos. Eijun seguía con aquella forma de hablar a pesar de todos sus regaños, pláticas, órdenes, etc., y es que el pequeño no le veía nada de malo.

— Eijun, es descortés que llames a tu padre por su nombre. ―le regaño levemente Chris, atrayendo la atención de su alumno.

El infante hizo un puchero por ser regañado por su profesor amado, nunca había sido su deseo que su profesor se molestara con él.

— Lo siento…―se disculpó jugando con sus manitas― Ya que Chris-sensei lo dice, no lo volveré a hacer. ―el matrimonio Miyuki abrió los ojos sorprendidos pero felices de tal suceso.― Lo siento mucho, Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san.

Así hubieran sido personajes de anime, los padres del menor estaban seguros de que hubieran caído al suelo. Habían soñado mucho por algo a lo que deberían de estar acostumbrados. A todos les salió una gotita ante el _"Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san",_ parecía que el niño no había entendido para nada que solamente debería llamarlo _Oto-san._

— Bueno… al menos es un avance. ―hablo con resignación Kazuya, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Youichi-san ¿por qué Eijun llama a Miyuki-san por su nombre?

El joven varón se acercó y preguntó al peli-verde, quien pensaba en que responderle al maestro de su hijo, al cual quería matar, no porque le cayera mal, al contrario, Chris era un buen hombre y mejor que su esposo a pesar de ser tan joven, tenía que reconocerlo pero había un problema que involucraba a su hijo, y eso era que Eijun estaba enamorado de su profesor.

— Ryo-Otochan dijo que personas como Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san tenían que ser llamadas por su nombre completo porque de lo contrario el demonio que los poseía no se iría y seguirían siendo molestos. ―respondió rápidamente el infante, atrayendo la atención de los mayores.

El matrimonio Miyuki y el maestro voltearon a ver a Ryosuke, quien portaba una sonrisa maliciosa. El varón Fumiya solo negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a que su esposo hiciera aquellas maldades sin que lo notaran.

— Haru me llama. ―dijo el pelirosa, tomando de la mano a su esposo e irse con su pequeño el cual se encontraba al otro lado del salón hablando con una pequeña pelirroja.

 _ ***Huyo***_ fue el pensamiento unánime que tuvieron los demás adultos, había sido tan obvio que solo lo hizo para alejarse.

— Ahh. ―suspiro con cansancio el peli-verde― Aun cuando ya tengamos al culpable de todo, no podemos hacer nada.

Y era verdad, era claro para ellos que no podían hacerle nada al pelirosa, aun siendo doncel era de temer. Nadie se creía tan valiente para enfrentarlo, hasta Kazuya que nunca dudaba desquiciar a cualquiera, evitaba molestarlo.

— Eijun. ―llamo Chris al menor quien volteo a verlo confundido por lo que sucedía, ¿había hecho algo mal?― Lo que dijo Ryosuke-san no es verdad, tú al ser hijo de Miyuki-san debes de respetarlo y llamarlo solamente _"Oto-san"._

— ¿Ryo-Otochan se equivocó? ―Pregunto inocentemente, él siempre pensó que el padre de su amigo nunca se equivocaba, era alguien a quien admirar― No entiendo. ―hizo un puchero, estaba confundido.

— Déjalo así. ―contesto su papi, la situación era muy compleja para su pequeño― Tu solo tienes que llamar a Kazuya, Oto-san. A secas.

Eijun parpadeo viendo a su padre doncel, nuevamente confundido, estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz gruesa se hizo presente. Todos voltearon a un lado, encontrándose con el matrimonio Yuki.

— Oh, así que viniste Miyuki.

El doncel en el matrimonio -a pesar de que no lo parecía- era de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo tono con una pequeña barba, respondía al nombre de Jun Yuki. El varón Tetsuya Yuki por su parte tenía cabellos negros y ojos cafés. Con ellos venia un pequeño varoncito de cabellos azabache con toques azulados y ojos azules, Satoru Yuki.

— Tetsu-san, Jun-san. ―saludo feliz Youichi al verlos.

— ¡Sato-chan! ―exclamo Eijun, lazándose a abrazar al otro niño quien lo esquivo fácilmente― ¡No me esquives!

— Hahaha, sigues igual de escandaloso Eijun. ―rio Jun al pequeño revolviendo su cabello.

— Usted también, Inu-Otochan. ―dijo Eijun con un puchero.

— ¿A quién llamas perro? ―exclamo el mayor con una venita en la frente.

— Eijun, respeto. ―riño de nuevo Youichi a su pequeño, el cual no tenía pizca de sentido común.

— Me llevo a Sato-chan. ―anuncio el infante tomando de la mano al recién llegado, escapando de los reclamos de sus padres.

Los adultos fueron testigos de cómo el pequeño doncelito huía jalando al varoncito fue que parecía soñoliento, alejándose en busca de su amigo pelirosa.

— Los niños sí que tienen energía. ―comento Jun al ver como los pequeños empezaban a jugar haciendo más escándalo de lo que ya había en el salón.

— Hyahaha, Jun-san suena como un viejo.

— Tetsu y Satoru me quitan toda la energía, se la pasan jugando. ―se justificó el doncel Yuki― Satoru lanza y Tetsu batea pero parece ser que Tetsu no entiende la palabra contenerse con su pequeño. Siempre está haciendo que Satoru se encienda y lance aún más. Al final del día ambos terminan cansados y aún más yo, que tengo que estar gritándoles que la comida, merienda y cena ya están preparados. No me hacen caso a menos de que salga por ellos al patio.

— Lo entiendo muy bien, Jun-san. ―Youichi estaba muy de acuerdo con las quejas de Jun.― Lo mismo sucede con Eijun y Kazuya. Este tipo…―señalo a su esposo que sonreía orgulloso― tampoco entiende la palabra contenerse. Y como consecuencia, Eijun no deja de gritar.

— Vamos, lo hacemos para que los niños crezcan grandes y fuertes. ―explico el castaño de lentes y el pelinegro asintió de acuerdo.

— Claro, como ustedes se van a trabajar y no tienen que lidiar después con el griterío de sus hijos que ustedes provocaron.

— Eijun siempre grita. / Satoru nunca grita. ―hablaron ambos padres varones respectivamente.

— Es un decir. ―Hablo Jun y es que era verdad que su hijo parecía mudo la mayor parte del tiempo― Cuando ustedes trabajan nosotros tenemos que pagar por sus consecuencias.

— Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que ustedes no hacen, disciplinarlos. ―continuo el doncel Miyuki― Eijun es un niño muy imperativo.

— Lo saco de ti. ―rebatió Kazuya.

— Pero yo era controlable de niño. ―intento defenderse.

 _ ***O tal vez no… no recuerdo en realidad… debo hablar con mi madre…***_ pensaba el peliverde, intentando ocultar su duda.

— Satoru es muy tranquilo pero cuando Tetsu no está en casa para que puedan jugar, no quiere hacer nada. ―contaba Jun― Parece bella durmiente en su habitación. Durmiendo todo el día a excepción cuando es hora de comer.

Y de ese modo los donceles comenzaron una horda de quejas hacia y sobre sus esposos, quienes escuchaban las consecuencias de sus actos respecto a sus hijos, siendo regañados mientras sus pequeños jugaban tranquilamente sin preocuparse por ellos en una esquina del salón, a la espera de que su profesor anunciara el inicio del festival.

— Bien, empecemos con este festival. ―dijo Chris llamando la atención de todos los padres como de los pequeños, los cuales empezaron a gritar y saltar de alegría ya queriendo jugar.― Como han de saber en el festival deportivo se llevaran a cabo varias actividades donde participaran tanto los niños como sus padres. Este año empezaremos con una obra que se hará con ayuda de las otras tres clases de segundo año, por favor salir al patio donde ya se ha preparado lo necesario enfrente de un pequeño escenario. ―los padres saludaron a sus pequeños que permanecerían un poco más en el salón.― Niños pónganse sus disfraces.

― Hai. ―exclamaron todos los infantes corriendo a buscar su mochila que habían dejado con anterioridad en el salón durante las semanas de ensayo.

Los pequeños emocionados rápidamente se pusieron sus trajes con ayuda del profesor y dos ayudantes, además de alistar lo que falta para empezar la obra. Mientras tanto los padres se acomodaron en las sillas que colocaron para su uso enfrente del escenario improvisado. Los adultos sonreían enternecidos por la emoción de sus adorados retoños los cuales ya comenzaban a llegar y colocarse detrás del telón.

Las familias Miyuki, Fumiya y Yuki se colocaron hasta en frente a petición de Chris, quien les dijo que era para que pudieran ver mejor a sus retoños, los cuales tendrían una mayor participación en la obra escolar.

— Una de mis nalgas queda afuera. ―se quejó Miyuki ante la pequeñez de la silla.

Mientras los demás reían ante su ridículo comentario, el varón de lentes miro a un lado de su esposo como Ryosuke encajaba perfectamente en la silla que pertenecía a los pequeños del kínder.

― ¿Ryo-san acaso tiene la misma altura que de pequeño? ―hablo burlón.― No ha cambiado nada por lo que veo, sigue estando la silla a su medida.

— Youichi, te quedaras viudo. ―le anuncio al peli-verde con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

— Demonios, Eijun y yo perderemos nuestra fuente de dinero pero ni modo. Lo entiendo. ―el doncel Miyuki estaba resignado a ver morir a su esposo en ese momento.

― ¿Ehh? ¿Youichi? ―Kazuya lo miro incrédulo.― ¿Soy solo una fuente de ingresos para ti? Pero más importante, ¿Cómo te resignas tan fácil a quedarte viudo?

La probable discusión se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los profesores de otra clase se colocó sobre la pequeña tarima, delante de todos llamando la atención de los padres. El educador dio un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y agradecimientos, retirándose cuando el telón se abrió. Chris se colocó a un lado del telón, comenzando la narración correspondiente mostrando un paisaje de una pequeña aldea.

 **.**

— _Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, una pequeña familia en una pequeña aldea rodeada de bosque. En esa familia vivía un pequeño muy alegre y adorable al que todo llamaban caperucita roja…_ ―en el pequeño escenario apareció el pequeño Eijun vestido de manera humilde y una caperuza roja, saludado al público haciéndolos reír ante su alegría.― _Todos los aldeanos amaban a aquel pequeñito y_ _hermoso doncel._

— _¡_ _Yo soy Caperucita Roja!_ ―grito con un poco de nervios en su voz al darse cuenta que por estar saludando a sus padres no había dicho sus líneas.― _Soy un buen niño que siempre obedece a sus padres._

 **.**

El público en general soltó una leve exclamación enternecidos por la sonrisa brillante que mostro el pequeño Eijun y que le dio una imagen angelical, era imposible no amarlo. Youichi como todo padre o madre tonto por su hijo, empezó a sacar fotos sin descanso por medio de su teléfono, una captura tras otra.

— ¿Obedece a sus padres? ―ironizo Kazuya.― Si, como no

— Cállate Kazuya. ―regaño a su esposo para que lo dejara escuchar a su pequeño.― ¿Ryo-san usted no sacara fotos? ―pregunto al verlo tan calmado en su lugar.

El peli-rosa lo miro y sonrió, chasqueando sus dedos, en menos de un segundo de entre el público varias cámaras profesionales salieron de todos los ángulos posibles, con personas con traje que se aseguraría de grabar cada segundo de la pequeña función.

El matrimonio Miyuki sonrió con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha con una gotita de sudor en la frente, aquello era una actitud común en el doncel mayor, quien exageraba sus acciones cuando se trataba de su pequeño hijo, era seguro que había tomado aquellas medidas para no perderse ni un segundo de su hijo en escena.

— Si quieres te doy una copia, Youichi. ―dijo zorrunamente, recibiendo un agradecimiento.

— Tetsu, deja de moverla así o la romperás…―la advertencia de Jun había sido hecha demasiado tarde, el moreno había roto la cámara de video― Nosotros también necesitaremos una copia, Ryosuke. ―suspiro cansado.

Jun no habría querido darle la cámara al varón a sabiendas de su don por destruir cuanto aparato tecnológico tenía en mano pero cuando se dio cuenta, Tetsuya ya tenía en manos la videocámara.

 **.**

—… _Caperucita Roja_. ―la obra continuaba, ahora con una pequeña pelirroja entrando en escena.

— _Oh, Haruno Oka-sama ¿sucede algo?_ ―cuestiono el pequeño Eijun con su adorable sobreactuación.

— _Quiero que vayas a la casa de tu abuelito Satoru y le lleves esta canasta de comida._ ―la pequeña le entrego una pequeña canastita cubierta con una franela.

— _Por supuesto, Haruno Oka-sama._

 **.**

— ¿Por qué a ella que es falsa si la llama _"_ _Oka-san_ _"_ y a mí que soy su padre verdadero no me puede decir _"_ _Oto-san_ _"_? ―se quejó Kazuya, inflando sus cachetes.

— Deja de actuar como un niño.

 **.**

—… _Pero ten cuidado Caperucita, tu abuelito vive en el bosque donde hay muchos peligros. También allí vive el gran lobo feroz, así que nunca te desvíes del camino o te comerá._ ―advirtió la preocupada _"madre"_

—… _La pequeña Caperucita Roja asintió a lo dicho por su madre y salió de casa para ir a visitar a su abuelo… ―_ concluyo Chris narrando esa última escena.

El telón volvió a cerrarse, escuchándose las pequeñas voces de los niños detrás apresurándose a cambiar el ambiente, haciendo sonreír a los padres. En poco tiempo la cortina fue abierta en un nuevo fondo de bosque, varios de los pequeños estaban felizmente disfrazados de árboles o pequeños animalitos pero lo que provoco una risa general fue ver a un pequeño disfrazado de oruga arrastrare por el escenario.

Con gran diversión el pequeño Sawamura entro en escena, brincando y tarareando una alegre melodía, saludado a los animalitos del bosque, deteniéndose a mitad del bosque al escuchar una _"voz tenebrosa"_ o al menos el intento de una ya que era una muy aguda. El _"feroz"_ y adorable lobo entro en escena.

— _Yo soy el lobo Haruichi_. ―se presentó el pequeño con gran vergüenza por lo que se podía ver de su rostro del mismo tono que un tomate.

Todos miraron al _"feroz"_ lobo y rápidamente un gritillo se hizo presente por parte de las madres, empezando a decir que el lobo era realmente tierno. El lobito Haru que escuchaba todo se empezó a sonrojar aún más, dificultándose el habla.

 **.**

— Haruichi se ve totalmente tierno. ―Youichi miraba al lobito temblar en escena. ― No le queda el papel del lobo malo.

— Haruichi estaba muy emocionado por el papel, se la paso todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto aprendiéndose sus diálogos. ―conto el varón Fumiya con una boba sonrisa al ver a su adoración.

— Pensé que Chris seria el lobo. ―Kazuya ladeo su cabeza confundido.

El varón de lentes recordaba que su pequeño había estado muy emocionado anunciando mientras corría por toda la sala, que actuaría al lado de su profesor amado que sería el lobo que se lo comería. Incluso recordaba ver a su esposo furioso ante la idea de que su hijo fuera _"comido"_ por su profesor.

— Sí, Satoru también me dijo eso. ―hablo Jun.

— Eso parece ser culpa de Eijun. ―se unió a la conversación el peli-rosa.

— ¿De Eijun? ―Youichi no entendía que tenía que ver su pequeño en el cambio de roles.

— Sí. ―respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como se transformaba la cara de su amigo.― Haru me conto que Chris no pudo ser el lobo porque el pequeño Eijun siempre cambiaba el dialogo de _"Me va a comer"_ por _"Cómeme"._

— Eijun no pudo…

— Típico de Eijun, ¿no crees amor? ―dijo Kazuya interrumpiéndolo pero recibió un codazo de parte de su esposo.

— Deberías de defender a mi hijo en vez de decir que es típico de él. ―riño.

 **.**

—… _Lo siento señor lobo pero tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuelito. ―_ Eijun se negó a seguir al lobo.

— _Vamos, necesito que me acompañes. ―insistía._

— _Sera en otra ocasión, señor lobo._ ―se negó cruzarse de brazos, imitando a su padre doncel cuando se negaba a seguir a su padre varón a la habitación a hacer juegos de adultos― _Haruno Oka-san me dijo que tuviera cuidado con usted porque me podría comer_.

 **.**

— Si sabe que se lo va a comer ¿porque dijo que para otra ocasión lo acompaña? ―el varón de lentes se burló de su pequeño.

Después de todo la obra estaba basada en la improvisación de diálogos de los pequeños ante su poca capacidad de retención de información a su corta y tierna edad.

— Kazuya, cállate, no me dejas disfrutar de la obra. ―ordeno el peli-verde irritado ante sus constantes interrupciones.

— Esta vez, Kazuya tiene razón, Youichi. ―apoyo el pelirosa.― ¿Por qué dijo eso?

— Ustedes sí que saben arruinar una obra infantil. ―Jun remarco la última palabra.

Los donceles Yuki y Miyuki, así como el varón Fumiya tenían una gotita de sudor al ver que sus compañeros se quejaban de todo. ¿Qué tan altas expectativas tenían de una obra de preescolar? Por su parte, Tetsuya los ignoraba olímpicamente atento en espera del momento en que su hijo apareciera en escena. El momento del pequeño Satoru estaba cerca, después de que caperucita se librara del insistente lobo y continuara su camino a casa de su abuelito se cerró de nuevo el telón.

 **.**

―… _Caperucita había logrado evadir al lobo Haruichi, pero este no se quedaría quieto._ ―continuo Chris mientras Eijun salía de la escena.

— _Jajá._ ―reía el pequeño Haruichi― _No importa, se me acaba de ocurrir un gran plan para que Caperucita roja sea mío._

 **.**

Las mujeres y donceles presenten dieron un "Waaa~" enternecidos por aquel adorable lobo, haciendo que el pequeño Fumiya se sonrojara y saliera corriendo de escena. Los dos pequeños que se encargaban de la cortina volvieron a cerrarla, haciendo que los pequeños cambiaran la escena de nueva cuenta. Claro que los profesores los ayudaban para que todo fuera más rápido.

Cuando se abrió de nueva cuenta, el boque fue reemplazado por la escenografía del interior de una pequeña cabaña, en medio se encontraba un pequeño futon y un bulto cubierto de sabanas. Una puerta falsa fue abierta, dejando entrar al pequeño Eijun de nueva cuenta a escena.

 **.**

― _¿Abuelito? ¿Abuelito?_ ―llamaba Eijun fingiendo buscar por la habitación.

― _¿Caperucita?_ ―se escuchó una voz proveniente del bulto, mostrando ahora al lobito vestido con una pijama.

― _Abuelito, ¿cómo estás?_ ―cuestiono caperucita acercándose y sentándose cerca del futon, fingiendo no saber que aquel no era su abuelito

― _Estoy bien, mi pequeño. Estoy bien._ ―aseguraba el depredador disfrazado.

― _Pero abuelito, ¿qué orejas más grandes tienes?_ ―el travieso Eijun las acaricio.

― _Son… Son para oírte mejor._

― _¿Y qué manos más peludas y grandes tienes?_

Eijun las tomo alzándolas y mostrándolas al público, provocando la risa general ya que al hacerlo arrastro un poco al lobo casi sacándolo de la seguridad de su cama, había usado más fuerza de lo debido.

― _Son para poder tocarte mejor._ ―el peli-rosa menor se recuperó, regresando a su lugar.

― _¿Y porque tienes una nariz tan grande? ―Tomo en manos el hocico del disfraz._

― _Es para olerte mejor._ ―respondió después de zafarse del agarre, que estaba por arrancarle la nariz.

― _Y qué gran boca tienes._

― _¡Son para comerte mejor!_ ―exclamo el pequeño lobito.

Caperucita salió corriendo del lugar gritando como loco pero la escena perdió su seriedad cuando el pequeño lobo dispuesto a perseguir a su presa, tropezó por culpa de las sabanas del futon, provocando la risa del público. El telón se cerró de nuevo.

Rápidamente cambiaron nuevamente el escenario al de un bosque, en donde se llevó a cabo la escena del leñador que _"ahuyentaba"_ y salvaba de ser comido a Eijun, corriendo al interior de la cabaña en donde buscaban al abuelito, encontrándolo dormido tranquilamente en el interior de un armario de cartón.

Nuevamente el púbico rio al ver como Eijun estaba feliz y aliviado de ver vivo a su abuelo, e intentaba abrazarlo pero solo era esquivado por el ancianito, que odiaba aquellas muestras de afecto. El telón fue cerrado dando fin a la puesta en escena, con Eijun y Satoru corriendo en círculos en medio del escenario, caperucita intentaba abrazar a su abuelito.

Los niños se quitaron sus disfraces después de realizar una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento a los padres, que aplaudieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, habían disfrutado mucho de la función. Los pequeños recibieron la indicación de su profesor de vestir el uniforme de deportes, era hora de empezar con los juegos y competencias, donde habría desde carreras hasta atrapadas.

Sí, todo sería alegría para los niños ese día que disfrutarían a lado de sus padres.

Como actividad solo para los pequeños jugaron a encestar, un pequeño partido de futbol y una carrera de relevos, quemados, los alumnos más grandes hicieron una pequeña danza y después se realizó un pequeño maratón alrededor de la escuela. En compañía de los adultos jugaron a pescar pequeños pececitos de plásticos, robo de bandera, entre otras actividades. En la mayoría de los eventos Youichi participaba mientras su esposo se encargaba de grabar y tomar fotos.

Pasado del medio día llego la hora de tomar un pequeño descanso y disfrutar de un pequeño almuerzo que llevaron los padres. Las tres familias amigas -Miyuki, Yuki y Fumiya- se unieron para comer el obento preparado por los donceles mayores.

― Que bueno que prepare de más otro almuerzo por las dudas. ―dijo Youichi mirando a su esposo, el cual no debería de haber asistido ese día.

― Amo que seas tan precavido. ―susurro provocativamente, generando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su doncel.

Youichi intentó golpearlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando Kazuya atrapo sus manos. Mientras ellos se peleaban, el pequeño Eijun comía un poco de su almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos hasta que vio a su mayor delirio unos metros más ala de su posición. Sonrió ante su idea, comería al lado de su amado profesor por lo que aprovechado lo distraídos que estaban los adultos -sus padres peleando y los demás observándolos- se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

― Hey Youichi, ¿y mi almuerzo? ―cuestiono Kazuya después de dejar su pelea atrás.

Había buscado con su mirada la caja de almuerzo que su esposo había dejado cerca para él pero no la había encontrado.

― Estaba por aquí…―dijo extrañado el doncel al no poder localizarla.

― Si buscan una caja color negra con rojo con comida, cierta caperucita se lo llevo hace unos minutos. ―informo Ryosuke con burla, señalando hacia donde se encontraba Eijun y su maestro comiendo de la famosa cajita.

― ¿En qué momento…? ―El matrimonio Miyuki abrió la boca y ojos sorprendidos.

― ¿Qué tal, Chris-sensei? ―los ojos color ámbar del menor estaban llenos de brillo― A que esta rico.

― Quiero matar a ese mocoso. ―dijo Kazuya con una lagrimilla en sus ojos.

― Hey, que es tu hijo. ―Youichi lo golpeo en la nuca.

― ¡Señores Miyuki! ―grito un pequeño varón rubio de ojos cristalinos y piel blanca acercándose a la familia.

Ambos adultos miraron interrogantes al pequeño que de manera intempestiva se había colocado enfrente de ellos, no lo conocían, al menos no recordaban haberlo visto en alguna ocasión anterior.

― Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Narumiya Mei y seré su futuro hijo. ―se presentó con gran orgullo, con la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

― ¿Mi futuro hijo? ―cuestiono Kazuya sin entender, mostrando una expresión horrorizada al tener una idea.― ¿No me digas que…?

Youichi miro desconcertado a su esposo cuando intercambiaron miradas, no entendía porque Kazuya lo miraba de manera tan extraña. Mei sonrió con superioridad pensando que sus futuros padres ya habían comprendido el porqué de sus acciones, sin embargo todo se aclaró cuando el varón señalo acusadoramente a su esposo.

― Mochi, tu…

― Tarado.

El doncel molesto por la conclusión a la que llego su marido no tardo en golpearlo de nueva cuenta, sabía que Kazuya solo jugaba, lo delataba la sonrisa burlona en sus labios, pero no podía dejarlo como tal por lo que no dudo en zarandearlo toándolo desde el cuello de la camisa mientras el varón reía.

― Y tú…―como si fuera soldadito, Mei se colocó derecho ante la voz de doncel― ¿a qué te refieres con que serás nuestro hijo?

― Po… por supuesto, a cuando me case con el angelical, hermoso doncel que tienen como hijo. ―el rubio se recompuso de su leve tartamudeo.

La revelación genero dos diferentes reacciones en el matrimonio Miyuki. El interruptor de padre o madre celoso dentro de Youichi se activó, ordenándole al doncel estrangular al pequeño roba inocencias enfrente de él. Por su parte, el castaño se preguntaba si aquel rubio no estaba alucinando, ¿de dónde sacaba lo angelical? Puesto que su pequeño Eijun no era un ángel, era un demonio andante, un remolino devastador por donde pasara.

― Papi, Chris-sensei dice que muchas gracias por el almuerzo y que estuvo delicioso. Claro que yo pienso igual. ―exclamo el pequeño Miyuki regresando desbordante de alegría con su familia y amigos, sin embargo cambio su expresión y dio un fuerte grito en cuanto vio al rubio.― ¡¿Qué haces aquí Narumiya Mei?!

― Oh, llegaste mi dulce caperucita. ―hablo el rubio lanzándose a abrazar al doncelito.

― ¡Vete! ―exclamo el castaño corriendo para alejarse de aquel pequeño varón, pues para él Mei era un enemigo.

… _ **.**_

Paso lo que restaba del almuerzo corriendo en círculos para alejarse del rubio que quería abrazarlo, hubiera sido salvado antes por su padre doncel pero Kazuya le había impedido a Youichi interferir, después de todo debía hacerle pagar a su adorado hijo el hecho de que lo dejo si almuerzo. Al fin la persecución llego a su fin cuando el padre varón de Mei le grito, llamándolo para que se reunieran con el resto de la familia, disculpándose de paso con los Miyuki por el alboroto armado por el menor.

Las actividades fueron retomadas al poco tiempo, por lo que en esta nueva etapa del festival, Kazuya fue obligado a ser más participativo, era momento para que conviviera con su pequeño Eijun. Compitieron como padre e hijo durante dos actividades, en donde perdieron de manera cómica, ya que Kazuya no perdía la oportunidad para terminar con la -poca- paciencia de su pequeño y terminaban por pelear olvidando la competencia. Kazuya se divertía pero el doncelito terminaba molesto, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que su padre -el cual pocas veces podía asistir a ese tipo de eventos- estuviera a su lado.

― Vamos, papi. ―suplico Eijun.

― No, ya no puedo más. ―suspiro Youichi, cansado realmente no le sorprendía y entendía que su pequeño estuviera también cansado de lo molesto que había sido Kazuya en los dos eventos superiores.

― Está bien, Eijun. Yo seguiré participando. ―dijo Kazuya levantándose con una gran sonrisa.

En el interior el varón estaba prometiéndose no seguir molestando tanto a su pequeño, dolía un poco que suplicara a su esposo para no tener que estar juntos en una actividad más. Aceptaba que tal vez se pasó un poquito molestándolo antes, después de todo sabía que aquel evento era importante para su hijo que se quería lucir.

― Vamos, mocoso. ―le sonrió.

El menor chillo ante aquel apodo, aun así padre e hijo fueron a posicionarse, era una carrera en la que cualquier familia podía entrar sin importar el grado al que asistieran, por los que familiares de todos los grados estaban ya acomodados en el lugar de salida. El tercer evento de la tarde se trataba de una carrera de objetos, que consistía en correr agarrado de la mano de su tutor hacia una mesa colocada a mitad del recorrido y de donde debían tomar un papel de una pequeña pecera que les indicaría que objeto debían buscar y pedir entre el público, llevándolo a la meta después de obtenerlo.

Eijun estaba emocionado cuando comenzó el profesor de un grado mayor dejo caer el pañuelo indicando la salida y sin mucho esfuerzo lograron superar a los demás, adelantándose una distancia considerable. La familia Miyuki llego a la mesa y tomaron un papelito que Kazuya abrió rápidamente escuchando los gritos impacientes de su pequeño para que leyera su objetivo y, es que al doncelito se alteró al ver que Mei y su padre habían llegado a su lado, tomando rápidamente también un papelito.

― ¡Tenis negros! ―exclamo sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, la emoción de su pequeño estaba contagiándolo.

Al oír el objeto que debían buscar Eijun se soltó de su padre, acercándose al público y gritando por si alguien podía prestarle un tenis negro. El rubio que suspiraba por aquel doncel alcanzo a escuchar a Kazuya revelar el objeto por lo que no dudo en ayudar a su amado, alejándose de su padre que no entendió por qué se iba.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada si alguien portaba un tenis negro se encontró un poco lejos el objeto, se trataba de un varoncito que también participaba con su padrastro y que apenas corría hacia la mesa. Sin mucho que decir se le lanzo al pobre chico azabache de ojos negros, sin darle oportunidad para sobreponerse.

― ¡Waa! ¡¿Qué te sucede Narumiya?! ―exclamo el niño, compañero del rubio.

― ¡Dame tus tenis, Sanada! ―demando el rubio forcejeando con el contrario.

Los padres de ambos niños los observaban sin hacer nada ya que en realidad no sabían que hacer, parecían estar jugado en vez de pelear, aunque lo que gritaban decía lo contrario. El padre del rubio suspiro y convecino al otro padre por dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, ya lo arreglarían ellos mismos.

― ¡Dame!

― ¡No!

― ¡Que me lo des! ¡Aja! ―Mei jalo con gran fuerza el calzado de sanada, logrando arrebatárselo.

― ¡Oye! ―el azabache no pudo hacer nada al verle alejarse.

Mei no tardo en correr hacia Kazuya que había perdido de vista a su propio hijo después de escucharle gritar que se adelantara a la meta, que ya había encontrado el tenis. El beisbolista profesional no sabía que hacer e intentaba visualizar antes que nada a su retoño al igual que Youichi que lo buscaba desde la manta en que estaban sentados durante el almuerzo.

― Padre, debemos apurarnos. ―Mei jalo de la mano a Kazuya.

Antes de poder dar con el paradero de su hijo, Kazuya se vio arrastrado por un enérgico y desquiciado rubio que le gritaba que debían apresurarse, que ya tenía el tenis y debían obtener la medalla de oro -en realidad era un chocolate- para después dárselo a Eijun. A pocos metros de la meta, el pequeño Mei se detuvo abruptamente, esquivando por poco el empuje del doncelito Miyuki, que llego como remolino a su lado y le arrebato la mano de su progenitor comenzando a jalarlo con él y con el objeto.

― Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san apúrate, debemos ganar. Ya conseguí el tenis. ―grito Eijun mientras se acercaban a la meta, superando a otros participantes.

― Eijun, yo tengo tu tenis. ―grito detrás de ellos Mei, alzando el calzado robado.

― Gracias pero ya tengo el mío. ―grito de vuelta el doncelito.

Kazuya estaba confundido por la rapidez con la que cambiaba la situación, primeo participando con su hijo que luego lo abandono sin dudar, mientras lo buscaba fue arrastrado por otro rubio que estaba detrás de ellos gritando mientras corrían hacia la meta, lo más confuso de todo es que Eijun no solo lo arrastraba a él de la mano, a su lado y tomado de la otra mano de su retoño, estaba Chris, el profesor lo miro con la vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas. ¿Qué hacia el cuidador de su hijo corriendo junto a ellos?

Los tres llegaron a la meta con gran rapidez, obteniendo el primer lugar. Eijun soltó a su padre pero no así a su profesor mientras eran llevados a la parte donde les darían sus medallas al ganar en ese concurso.

― Gracias. Gracias.

En el pequeño podio improvisado en el patio de la escuela, Eijun agitaba una de sus manos saludando al público que le aplaudía mientras que se abrazaba con su otra mano al brazo de Chris, quien era la persona que portaba el calzado que buscaba y ahora estaba sentado sobre la plataforma elevada del primer lugar, quedando a la altura del infante.

El joven varón había intentado darle el tenis al pequeño cuando este llego demandando ayudarle, pero fue el mismo Eijun quien impidió quitárselo al jalarlo del brazo, presionándolo a que lo acompañara completamente hacia la meta. Intento negarse pero el pequeño dijo que perderían tiempo valioso para ganar, por lo que no queriendo perjudicarlo y siendo incapaz de negarle algo con aquella expresión angelical y suplicante, termino siendo arrastrado.

― Lo siento tanto, Chris. ―se disculpó Kazuya al ver la expresión de vergüenza del cuidador.

― No se preocupe. ―se apresuró a decir el profesor.― Es gusto haberlos ayudado.

― Aun así, me sorprende que recordaras que Chris tenía un par de tenis de ese color. ―le dijo a su pequeño, interrumpiendo sus gritos de agradecimientos.― No eres muy bueno recordando cosas.

― ¡Oye! ―Eijun hizo un puchero.― Yo sé todo sobre Chris-sensei. Su color favorito, el azul. Su comida favorita, curry. Le gustan los perritos. Le gusta el uniforme de su preparatoria… incluso sé que no le gusta el café y se prepara una taza de leche con chocolate en la sala de maestros cuando nosotros tomamos la siesta.

― Así suenas como un acosador. ―Miyuki y Chris veían con gran asombro todo lo que enumero el pequeño.

― No lo soy. ―le aseguro Eijun a su padre.― Solo estoy recolectando información para cuando nos casemos. ―aseguro, regresando su atención al público.

― En verdad lo siento Chris. ―repitió el padre, al fin sintiendo vergüenza por las acciones de su retoño.

― No, perdóneme usted Miyuki-san, en ocasiones ya no sé cómo manejarlo. ―confeso el profesor con gran pesar.

De camino a su lugar junto a su otro padre, el doncelito tarareaba una melodía con gran alegría. Estaba emocionado, quería continuar ya con las demás actividades.

― Eijun…―llamo la atención del pequeño.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―volteo a ver a su padre con brillo en sus ojos.

― Lo que acabas de decir… no se lo digas a tu papi. ―Miyuki suspiro.

― ¿Porque?

― Porque de decirle, no tendrás esposo en ese futuro que sueñas. ―le advirtió con gran seriedad a su pequeño, que se horrorizo ante la idea de no casarse con su maestro.

― Seré un viudo antes de casarme. ―se escandalizo el menor.

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Tetsuna:** Ciao~ Esperamos les gustara.

 **Ang / Mar:** Feliz día del niño!

 **Yukihana:** Esperamos les gustara este nuevo trabajo en colaboración de nostras Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime.


	2. Inocencia

**Tetsuna: Este es un nuevo trabajo en colaboración de Yuki esperamos les gustara**

 **Yukihana: Daiya no nos pertenece** **.**

TITULO: Inocencia  
AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana-Hime  
RESUMEN: A veces la pureza de los niños, llega a niveles insospechados. Y sus palabras y acciones por muy infantiles para los adultos, para ellos pueden ser el mundo.  
PAREJAS: MiyuKura, FumiRyo, YukiJun  
GÉNEROS: Comedia, Shonen-Ai  
ADVERTENCIAS: Mpreg

* * *

Inocencia

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron entre diversión por la gran variedad de actividades que se habían realizado por ese día, y aumento la alegría cuando la hora de jugar el deporte preferido de la mayoría de los niños había llegado, lo habían esperado durante toda la mañana, su amado béisbol. Un pequeño torneo entre diferentes grupos seria e evento para cerrar con broche de oro el festival deportivo del preescolar Seidou.

Los equipos participantes ya habían sido arreglados con anterioridad y serian cuatro sin importar el grado, lo que buscaban era que todos los alumnos socializaran entre sí. Los niños de cada equipo se juntaban para ver sus posiciones y Eijun siendo hijo de un jugador profesional de béisbol, era el más emocionado pues era un deporte que amaba al igual que sus padres y con el que había crecido desde el vientre de su papi, que nunca se perdía un partido del equipo en que estaba Kazuya.

— ¿Haruchii te tocaba? ―pregunto con curiosidad, había olvidado aquel dato a pesar de que incluso ya habían entrenado días atrás― Yo seré pitcher, les daré una paliza a todos.

Ambos amigos estaban en el equipo 3, por lo que hablaban mientras esperaban que el encuentro entre el equip terminara. Estaban un poco alejados de todos esperando su turno sin notar que un grupito de cuatro niños mayores a ellos se les acercaba hasta que les fue imposible evadirlos.

— Ya llego el grupito de Mei. ―le dijo Haruichi al oído al castaño.

El castaño volteo a sus espaldas, encontrándose con el susodicho grupito. Aquellos niños no le caían bien y eran algo así como los _vándalos_ de la escala. A parte del ya conocido rubio oji-azul, se acercaba otro a su lado derecho, un doncel rubio de ojos jade y tez blanca, mellizo menor de Mei; _Narumiya Koushuu._ El siguiente era un varón moreno con rasgos extranjeros, castaño y ojos negros; _Kamiya Carlos Toshiki_. Y por último el que se encontraba en la izquierda del líder, era un doncel pelirrojo de ojos del mismo tono y piel clara; _Shirakawa Katsuyuki._

— Hola de nuevo, mi adorable Eijun. ―saludo Mei con una sonrisa.

— Hahaha, no importa que digas ¡Te derrotare! ―declaro el doncelito Miyuki, poniendo sus manitas en sus caderas y con el pecho inflado.

— Como siempre eres un tonto. ―comento el pelirrojo con desinterés, solo estaba ahí porque seguía a Mei a donde fuera.

— Es divertido verlo. ―hablo el moreno con una sonrisa.

— Vamos chicos, no le digan esas cosas a mi futura esposa. ―pidió el rubio a sus amigos mientras se acercaba a su amado. ― Nunca sueltes mi mano. ¡Yo te protegeré! ―le aseguro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo agarro de la mano.

— ¡Suéltame! ―ordeno el castaño soltándose de un jalón.― Los únicos que pueden protegerme son mis papis y Chris-sensei. ―le aclaro el menor.

— Vamos, Eijun, tu eres un débil doncel y yo soy un varón fuerte. Te protegeré mejor que nadie. ―decía el pequeño rubio muy orgulloso de ser un varón.

— No. ―el doncel castaño se cruzó de bracitos con el ceño fruncido.

Al pequeño Eijun no le gustaba cuando le decían débil, él no lo era a pesar de ser un doncel y para asegurarse de eso cada día sin falta, le daba algunos golpes a su padre varón, después de todo _la practica hace al maestro_. Y el practicaba con Kazuya sus golpes. Mei constantemente le decía aquello, causa por la que no le agradaba, él no necesitaba protección. Y esa era otra razón por la que estaba enamorado de su profesor, Chris estaba seguro y se lo hacía saber de qué él era capaz de protegerse así mismo.

Eijun no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos cuando Mei se acercó a él con la intención de presionarlo con la cercanía, por inercia e instinto coloco al pequeño Haruichi detrás de él para protegerlo.

— Kahaha.

Una risa muy conocida para todos los niños se hizo presente interrumpiendo el tenso momento, haciendo que voltearan a ver al pequeño niño que salía de unos arbustos a un lado de ellos. Un doncelito de la edad de Eijun y Haruichi, de cabello café oscuro en punta, ojos color negro.

— ¡Rai-Rai! ―Eijun observo a su amigo doncel salir de los arbustos con cortes en su carita por culpa de las ramas.

Tal vez el otro doncelito era de otra clase pero convivían debido a que los padres -varones- de ambos estaban en el mismo equipo. Kazuya era jugador pero el del contrario era uno de los entrenadores secundarios del equipo, por lo que convivían seguido cuando había un encuentro entre los miembros del equipo, algo que era seguido ya que a los mayores les gustaba celebrar cualquier cosa.

— Kahaha ¿Dónde está?

El recién llegado miraba a su alrededor buscando a un pequeño animalito, tan concentrado estaba en su búsqueda que no noto a las demás personitas con las que se había topado por accidente.

— ¿Qué buscas, Rai-chan? ―le pregunto Haruichi.

— ¿Eh? ―un toque en su hombro lo hizo notar por fin que no se encontraba solo, adquiriendo rápidamente un sonrojo en sus mejillas.― Ah… yo…―se puso nervioso, no era bueno socializando.

— Rai-Rai, ¿qué estás buscando? ―pregunto Eijun con paciencia, conocida que no debía presionarlo.

— A… a Na-chan…―contesto jugando con sus manitas― Me toca… cuidarlo…

— ¡Woo! ¡Qué suerte tienes! A mí me toca cuidar de Natsu-chan hasta el próximo martes. ―envidio el doncel Miyuki.

— ¿Lo han visto? ―pregunto con un poco más confiado, el nerviosismo inicial desapareció después de intercambiar unas palabras con su amigo.

— No, así que desaparece. ―ordeno Mei molesto porque le habían quitado la atención del pequeño doncel Miyuki.

— ¡Vamos Rai-Rai, Haruchii! ¡Busquemos a Natsu-chan! ―Exclamo levantando su bracito.

— Por cierto Rai-chan, ¿Sanada-san no está contigo? ―pregunto el peli-rosa, era raro ver al pequeño niño sin su guardián que además era su hermano adoptivo.

— Na-chan escapo y salí corriendo detrás de él… me separe de Shun-niisan. ―contesto nuevamente nervioso, Mei le asustaba.

Los tres pequeños empezaron a caminar, siendo empujados por Eijun que quería alejarse de ahí para buscar a la mascota de los de primer grado, ignorando al otro grupo al cual no le gusto tal cosa, mucho menos al líder.

— ¡Espera! ―ordeno Mei deteniendo la huida.― No te puedes ir, tienes que decirme si te vas a casar conmigo.

— No lo hare, si no tuviera a Chris-sensei tomaría a Haruchii como mi esposa. ―declaro el pequeño Miyuki con firmeza, mostrándole su lengua al rubio arrogante.

— Ei-chan te equivocaste. ―dijo el pequeño Fumiya.

— ¿EH? ¿En qué? ―volteo a ver confundido a su amigo, pesaba que en esta ocasión había dicho todo bien y claro.

— Lo dijiste mal, yo no sería la esposa, lo serias tú al ser el doncel. ―explico su repentina corrección.

— ¡Pero tú también lo eres y a ti te queda más ese lugar! ―exclamo el castaño.

— Yo soy varón, Ei-chan. ―revelo el peli-rosa a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamaron todos los pequeños ahí presentes, excepto Raichi que parecía ya saber aquel detalle debido a que su hermano mayor Shunpei siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando estaba con el peli-rosa, no entendía porque lo hacía pero era algo que el mayor hacia cuando otros varones se acercaban a él.

Los demás aun miraban al pelirosa sorprendidos, no creyendo que aquel delicado cuerpo y suave voz le pertenecieran a un varón, además de que la personalidad tímida y sumisa del chico negaba aún más que fueran las características de uno.

— ¡Kyuuu!

El sonidito saco a todos de su shock por la revelación. Raichi volteo rápidamente a todos lados buscando a la mascota, que encontró en brazos de otro niño que venía acompañado por un peli-negro.

— ¡Sato-chan! ¡Shunpei-sempai! ¡Hahaha a ustedes también los derrotare! ―exclamo el castaño una vez que identifico a los otros niños, olvidándose rápidamente del reciente descubrimiento.

Y es que así era él, no era de gran importancia el género de su amigo, después de todo se divertía a su lado y eso era lo importante. Haru era Haru, no importa si era doncel o varón, así de simple. Lo importante en ese momento era dejarle claro a la competencia quien vencería en el partido de béisbol.

El pequeño Yuki cargaba al pequeño zorro -la mascota- entre sus brazos mientras caminaba en su dirección, su rostro se encontraba con algunos rasguños quizás hechos por el animalito al no querer ser cargado pero al parecer había perdido ante el niño.

— Etto… Natsu… yo…―el encargado del zorro se acercó a ellos avergonzado por su fatal vigilancia.

— Rai-chan dice que a él le toca cuidarlo. ―completo el pelirosa la frase.

Shunpei al notar a varón pelirosa frunció el ceño y tomar a su hermanito doncel entre sus brazos alejándolo de él. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a quien en un futuro volvería su esposa, después de todo quería proteger a Raichi de cualquier peligro y solo estando siempre a su lado podría hacerlo. Y es que después de todo, los esposos siempre estaban juntos, ¿no? A esa conclusión había llegado meses atrás cuando se conocieron al convertirse en hermanos.

Satoru miro a Raichi, el cual era más bajo que él, observando como se sonrojaba y se abrazaba más a su hermano, que ante la acción también se sonrojo. Bajo con cuidado al zorrito, que corrió a brazos de su cuidador actual, lo había encontrado en el salón y había salido con el animalito para entregarlo al profesor para que no le pasara nada malo.

— Si no se dan prisa no jugaran, ya están empezando. ―les dijo Satoru a todos.

Todos los menores se espantaron al ser informados de que el siguiente encuentro estaba por comenzar, ellos formaban a los equipos 2 y 3, el siguiente encuentro. Salieron corriendo hacia sus salones para colocarse un pequeño uniforme improvisado, ellos amaban el béisbol y no dejarían escapar una oportunidad de jugar.

 **….**

El festival dio final cuando el grupo 2 gano el partido por tres puntos de diferencias. El grupo de Mei había gano y el grupo de Eijun -especialmente él- se encontraban haciendo rabietas por haber perdido ante niños tan pretenciosos como eran los que conformaban al grupo ganador.

— Vamos Eijun, cálmate. ―pedía con paciencia el papá doncel.

— Pero es que no se vale. ―se quejaba el menor haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.― Yo soy mejor, Oto-chan. ―formo un mohín.

El pequeño Miyuki realmente se sentía frustrado al haber sido el pitcher abridor, siendo reemplazado después de ceder una carrera por su rival declarado -por él mismo- Satoru Yuki.

— Eso lo sabemos. ―le dijo su padre varón.― Aunque seas un tontito, tienes buenos lanzamientos. ―alabo.

— ¡Lo ven! ―Exclamo el menor con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a su padre.― Hasta Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san lo sabe, soy mejor que ese tonto de Me… ¡Oye!

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta el calificativo ofensivo -aunque cariñoso en este caso- le había dado su padre. Sin tardar más tiempo comenzó a golpearle un poco por debajo de la cadera -lugar hasta donde alcanzaban sus manitas- con sus pequeños puñitos, mientras el mayor reía porque no le dolían y tal situación frustraba más a su pequeño que lo expresaba en sus gestos, haciéndolo ver tierno y gracioso ante sus ojos.

— ¡No te rías!

Se quejaba el menor con gran frustración reunió la mayor fuerza de la que era capaz y dio un puñetazo, golpeando sin querer justamente en la entrepierna de su padre. Kazuya se cubrió la parte afectada, cayendo de rodillas y sollozando por culpa del dolor. Varios de los padres que fueron testigos no pudieron evitar reír, entre ellos Youichi, quien alababa a los dioses por hacer un poco de justicia.

― ¡Papi! ¡Eso no es justo, Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san no siente nada! ―se quejaba el menor abriendo al fin los ojos por oír las risas de los demás. ― ¡No es justo! ―su voz se volvió un susurro al ver a su padre en el suelo.― ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada, solo que tu padre es un insensible y al fin está pagando su desastre. ―le dijo para que el menor dejara de chillar.

— ¿Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san es un insensible? ¿Qué es un insensible? ―preguntó curioso, aunque no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su padre varón retorcerse en el suelo.

— Que no siente nada.

― ¿Y porque llora?

― Por… porque...―dudo al no saber cómo explicarle a su pequeño, no deseaba decirle que sus golpes surtieron efecto o después Eijun los golpearía seguido― Porque para no sufrir de dolor después hace un pacto con un demonio. Sufre ahora y después ya no siente nada. ―sí, un toque de fantasía le daba vida y emoción a la inocente infancia.

— Oh… Entonces Sato-chan también es un insensible. ―exclamo el pequeño feliz de su descubrimiento sobre su rival, ahora todo tenía explicación en su cabecita sobre porque el contrario a veces le ganaba― Iré a contárselo a Haruchii y a los demás, es tramposo hacer un pacto con un demonio.

Youichi se quiso corregir al notar la sobre-emoción de su pequeño pero fue tarde al verlo salir corriendo. El pequeño Eijun salió como tromba en busca de su mejor amigo pelirosa y sus demás compañeros. Los busco en el patio principal sin hallarlos, por lo que decidido ir a los jardines laterales, en donde se habían topado anteriormente cuando se perdió la mascota del grupo. En su camino se topó con su compañera pelirroja que se sonrojo ante su presencia sonriente.

— Haruno-chan ¿has visto a Haruchii?

— Si, se encuentra en el jardín de las flores junto con Raichi-kun y Shunpei-san. ―contesto la menor, que gustaba de ver al doncelito sonreír tan felizmente.

— ¡Gracias! ―su sonrisa se agrando.

Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo al jardín, encontrándolos rápidamente a todos juntos tal cual le había dicho su compañera, estaban observando como el zorrito Natsu se encontraba en su jaula durmiendo después de escaparse una vez más durante el partido, aprovechando que su cuidador estaba jugando.

― ¡Haruchii! ¡Rai-Rai! ¡Sanada-sempai!

—Oh, Eijun ¿sucede algo? ―pregunto Shunpei al verlo llegar tan animado.

Sanada tenía al pequeño Raichi abrazado del cuello, era su manera de decir que Todoroki Raichi era de su pertenencia, dejarle en claro a los varones malos que aquel doncelito era suyo por lo que no podían tocarlo, especialmente se lo quería dejar en claro a Haruichi, al cual consideraba su más férreo rival en el amor. A pesar de que intentaba creer que la cercanía entre Raichi y el contrario se debía a que tenía apariencia de doncel, no podía asimilar del todo que su amado Rai, quien no soportaba a los varones debido a su timidez- estaba cómodo al lado del Fumiya.

Tanto para Eijun como para Haruichi la cercanía entre los hermanos era algo normal por lo que no le tomaban mucha importancia, aunque el segundo a veces se preguntaba porque su sempai parecía verlo con molestia. Por su parte, el doncel de la cicatriz nunca se quejaba por ser abrazado y a veces monopolizado por su hermano mayor, le gustaba saber que alguien lo protegía.

— Me acabo de enterar que Sato-chan es un insensible y que…―hablaba rápidamente, perdiendo el aire del mismo modo.

― Primero cálmate y luego hablas. ―le sugirió el mayor.

— Me acabo de enterar que Sato-chan es un insensible…―retomo la palabra después de hacer lo que le dijeron.

— ¿Satoru-kun? ―Pegunto el pelirosa por el repentino tema― ¿Porque?

— Porque no siente nada por haber hecho un trato con un demonio, así como lo hacen en el anime de la tarde…―el pequeño doncelito agitaba sus manos y hablaba tan rápido debido a la emoción.

Los demás escucharon atentamente todo el monologo que les soltó el doncelito Miyuki a sabiendas que de interrumpirle seria aún más largo. Al final terminaron más revueltos sobre el punto principal al que quería llegar el infante.

— Pero Satoru-kun tiene sentimientos o no pelearías con él a cada rato por ser pitcher. ―Haruichi ladeo la cabeza.

— Papi dijo que…

— Creo que Youichi-otosan se refería a otra cosa. ―hablo el mayor de todos.

— No entiendo. ―el oji-ámbar jalo con sus manitas mechones de su cabello.

— Jajaja… Nunca cambias Eijun, siempre divirtiéndome. ―rio el azabache.

— No se ría Sanada-sempai. ―su boquita formo un adorable puchero.

— Mei y su grupito se acercan. ―dijo Raichi encogiéndose en su lugar.

Todos giraron su cabeza dejando olvidada la charla, mirando como el grupito de 4 niños se acercaba a ellos nuevamente. Ninguno quería estar ahí pero cuando se disponían a irse -no huir-, fueron detenidos por el líder rubio.

— ¡Hola Ei-chan! ―saludo felizmente agitando la mano y corriendo a abrazar a su amado.

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto Eijun nada feliz de verlo mientras corría para no ser apresado.

Mientras tanto Raichi se escondió detrás de Sanada, ambos podrían irse pero ninguno quería dejar a su amigo castaño tan desprotegido, no sabían que le haría Mei pero sabían que no sería bueno. A Haruichi aquellos niños no le agradaban además de que le daban miedo como para enfrentarlos directamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mei? ―Sanada mostro una sonrisa fingida.― Pensé que ya te habías ido a disfrutar de una fiesta por tu victoria.

— Eso no te incumbe Sanada…―Mei lo miro molesto― Además ¿qué haces aquí?

— Jajaja… estoy aquí porque mi presencia si es querida por Eijun. ―se burló el pelinegro con gran confianza hiriendo el orgullo del rubio mayor.

— Pff… ―el rubio menor se cubro su boca para evitar reírse― Golpe bajo Aniki.

Las palabras de Koushuu hacia su hermano Mei, fueron como una piedra gigante que le cayó encima al varón que desde siempre había sabido que su amado no le correspondía del todo. Intento parecer que no fue afectado recuperando su sonrisa presumida, tenía la esperanza de en un futuro ver cumplidos sus sueños, solo era cuestión de tiempo según su padre.

— ¿Dónde está tu Oto-san? ―Pregunto Mei dirigiéndose al castaño, cambiando de tema y dejando todo lo demás.― Quiero pedirle consejos para mis lanzamientos.

Mei tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo y estaba seguro que su futuro era brillante, como un gran pitcher en uno de los mejores equipos del mundo con su amado Eijun como su esposo y al menos con dos hijos, o si, era un gran futuro.

— Miyuki Kazuya Oto-san es mío, él solo puede darme consejos a mí. ―respondió con un puchero y con gran enfado.

— No seas envidioso. ―dijo el rubio mayor con un sonrojo por pensar en su sueño además de que le era irresistible el contrario, era muy lindo cuando hacia pucheros.

Los demás del grupito del rubio solo veían con una sonrisa a su líder, Mei era tan fácil de leer, la situación les parecía muy divertida a excepción del rubio menor, quien estaba más interesado en mirar a Haruichi, a pesar de todo aun le parecía difícil de creer que fuera varón, vamos que a simple vista parecía muy frágil.

Eijun miro a Mei enseñándole su lengua en un arrebato de gran enfado, no quería compartir los escasos consejos de su padre con alguien más. Rápidamente agarro la mano del pelirosa para salir corriendo pero antes de llevar a cabo su huida fue retenido.

— ¡Agárrenlo! ―ordeno Mei a su sequito, quienes no tardaron en atrapar al castaño.

El Shirakawa y Carlos sujetaron de los brazos a Eijun mientras que Koushuu se encargó de detener de los hombros a Haruichi para impedir que fuera a buscar a algún adulto. Raichi y Sanada se quedaron en sus lugares mirando todo, si las cosas se ponían peligrosas el varón se interpondría mientras el doncel iba a buscar a algún padre de familia.

— Vamos Ei-chan, no seas malo y envidioso. ―decía Mei feliz de la vida.― Muy pronto Kazuya-san será mi padre también… cuando nos casemos seremos una gran familia feliz.

— ¡Nunca me casare contigo! ―determino el pequeño doncelito― ¡Yo solo me casare con Chris-sensei!

— Yo te apoyo, Eijun. ―comento Sanada con una sonrisa con la clara intención de molestar al rubio. ― Chris-sensei es un gran hombre.

— ¡Tu cállate, Sanada! No te metas. ―ordeno Mei con su ceño fruncido. ― Ei-chan, yo soy mejor que cualquiera…

— Ríndete y se de mi hermano. ―la tranquila voz de Koushuu interrumpió a su hermano mayor.

El menor de los rubios solo quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas y de ese modo regresar al lado de sus padres e irse a casa, se había visto arrastrado de nuevo a buscar a Eijun por exigencia de Mei quien decía no irse hasta despedirse de su amado pero la situación se había alargado más. Razón por la que se obligó a interrumpir la posible pelea de su hermano y el azabache, y ordeno al castaño a doblegarse a la voluntad de Mei.

El oji-ámbar frunció su ceñito e inflo sus mejillas, odiaba que le dieran órdenes y claramente no estaba dispuesto a ceder al capricho del rubio, su corazón le pertenecía a su profesor, solo con él tendría un futuro. Todos los presentes se sonrojaron ante la visión de un adorable Eijun, con sus mejillas infladas y el rostro rojo por el enojo, así como unas pequeñas y traicioneras lagrima en el borde de sus ojos.

― Esta bien, resístete y se mío. ―dijo Koushuu cambiando de opinión, el doncelito era muy hermoso como para que lo tuviera su hermano mayor.

El rubio menor estaba embobado en la imagen del doncelito Miyuki por lo que sin ser consciente al querer acercarse a él, soltó su agarre sobre Haruichi, quien en cuanto se vio libre huyo por ayuda de algún adulto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Otouto traidor! Ei-chan es solo mío. ―exclamo Mei con gran molestia. ― ¡Además, tú eres doncel!

Acostumbrados a que las peleas de su _"jefe"_ pelear con su Otouto fueran largas, Carlos y Shirakawa soltaron al castaño y se mantuvieron en su lugar a la espera de que aquellos dos terminaran su pelea sobre quien sería mejor partido para el doncelito.

Eijun embobado en la pelea de hermanos ni se dio cuenta de que fue soltado, por lo que se quedó en su lugar. Sanada reía libremente por la pelea de los rubios, mientras Raichi miraba todo a su alrededor sin entender porque peleaban y porque Eijun no huía ahora que era libre.

—…Como sea, Ei-chan es mío. ―Mei dio por terminada la discusión.

No dejaría que nadie dijera lo contrario y ya tenía un plan. Volteo a ver al castaño que fue nuevamente agarrado por sus secuaces que entendieron su mirada de que no lo dejaran irse.

— ¿Ah? ―el castaño parpadeo confundido por sentirse de nuevo prisionero.― ¡Ahhhh! ―tardo un poco en darse cuenta que no huyo y tuvo la oportunidad.

Con todas las condiciones lista para llevar a cabo su plan, Mei no espero más para darle un tierno besito en los labios al pequeño Eijun, dejando a todos sorprendidos y más al doncelito.

— Bien, con esto está decidido. ―hablo después de separarse― Nos casaremos.

— ¡Que no me casare contigo! ―grito molesto porque le robaran un beso.

— Claro que sí. ―dijo el rubio con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos.― Te di tu primer beso, eso hace que debamos casarnos. ―tenia gran confianza en lo que decía.― Oto-sama me dijo que cuando beso por primera vez a Oka-sama por primera vez, se casaron y de ahí nací yo. Eso significa que debes casarte con quien te dio tu primer beso.

— ¿En serio? ―pregunto con ojitos brillosos y con gran emoción el doncelito.

Pensando que tal vez Eijun se había resignado a su destino y tenía intención de aceptar la famosa boda, los dos pequeños que lo sujetaban lo soltaron. Mei se sonrojo viendo pasar su sueño frente a sus ojos al ver la gran sonrisa de su amado. Oh, Eijun al fin se había rendido a sus pies.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Shun-niisan? ―pregunto en murmullo Raichi.

— Es la primera vez que escucho algo así. ―confeso con un poco de vergüenza por no poder darle una respuesta concreta al menor.

No obstante, el pequeño varón esperaba que tal suceso fuera verdad, ya que hacía tiempo él le había robado su primer beso a su adorado Raichi, de ser cierto podrían casarse.

— Por supuesto que es verdad. Masa-Otosama nunca me ha mentido. ―Mei levanto el rostro y se cruzó de brazos en una pose que le parecía genial.

De haber sido un personaje de alguna caricatura, la nariz del rubio hubiera crecido como la de pinocho en pensamientos de Shunpei.

— ¡Genial! ―Exclamo el castaño demasiado feliz para desconcierto de sus amigos, tanto tiempo huyendo del rubio y en ese momento lo aceptaba tan fácil.― ¡Chris-sensei nos vamos a casar y tendremos bebés!

El repentino y enérgico grito del pequeño Miyuki se escuchó por todo el lugar, revelando la infinita alegría que le invadía, corriendo directo a su salón de clases en donde sus padres deberían estar hablando con su futuro esposo. Oh, al fin podría casarse con su amado profesor.

Los demás niños se quedaron en sus lugares confusos por todo, había sucedido demasiado rápido. Voltearon a ver al mayor de los hermanos Narumiya en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no la obtuvieron. Mei estaba quieto en su lugar con una gran sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro, expresión que confundía a su sequito que lo esperaba ver gritando, sin embargo no tardaron en correr a socorrer al varón al verlo caer de espaldas.

— Nii-san se desmayó. ―dijo Koushuu.

El rubio menor agarro una ramita de un árbol cercano, arrodillándose al lado de su mellizo para picarlo con el palo de madera en la mejilla, no fuera que lo mordiera si lo hacía con el dedo.

― Nii-san, Nii-san…―picaba y picaba, llamando a su hermano.

Sanada no espero más para reírse fuertemente junto a Carlos, mientras Shirakawa y Raichi solo observaban todo.

 ** _…._**

Eijun no tardó en llegar al salón en donde un pequeño Haruichi intentaba explicar la situación en la que se encontraban momentos atrás pero le era imposible debido al llanto que le embargaba.

— ¡CHRIS-SENSEI! ―grito en cuanto su maestro estuvo en su campo de visión.

En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, el castaño no dudo en aventarse encima de su profesor quien estaba arrodillado para quedar a la altura del varoncito peli-rosa.

— Eijun, no grites. ―pidió Chris, acariciando los cabellos del castaño que le sonreía como bobo.

— Eijun. ―Llamo su papi doncel con el ceño fruncido mirando mal a Chris quien sonrió nervioso, él no tenía la culpa de ser el objetivo amado del menor.― Haru-chan dice que te metiste en una pelea.

Eijun dirigió su atención a su papi doncel al escuchar su reclamo, él no la había buscado y tampoco había sido una pelea como tal. Era injusto que le regañaran.

— ¡Yo no empecé! ―se defendió con un puchero.

— Entonces si te metiste en un problema. ―Youichi se acerca amenazante a su pequeño, ya le había dicho que no debía pelear, no quería que se lastimara.

— ¡Fue Mei el que ordeno que me sujetaran! ¡Y también me dijo que me tengo que casar con Chris-sensei porque me dio mi primer beso y tendremos bebés! ―hablo de manera apresurada.

— ¿Eh?

El doncel peli-verde enarco una ceja intentando procesar la información sobre que a su pequeño, adorable, puro e inocente retoño le habían robado su primer beso. Algún bastardo se había atrevido a robar su inocencia… espera, no había sido un desconocido, su pequeño dijo que había sido su profesor.

— ¡¿Eh?!

― ¡Youichi!

Con algo de suerte Kazuya había alcanzado a sujetar a su esposo antes de que se arrojara sobre el pobre Chris, quien cayo sentado en el suelo debido al susto de ver patalear al doncel mayor intentando alcanzarlo y darle una golpiza.

— ¡Ahhhh! ―el pequeño doncelito ignoraba a su padre y seguía aferrado al brazo de su amado.― ¡Lo siento, Chris-sensei, le fui infiel! ―confeso con gran horror― ¡Mei me beso!

El solo recordar el pequeño beso que le robo el rubio mayor le molestaba, se abrazó a un más al brazo de su profesor, llorando y suplicando por obtener el perdón, ignorando olímpicamente todo a su alrededor.

Solo fueron unos segundos más antes de escuchar un golpe en seco. Voltearon a ver que había sucedido, encontrándose con Youichi completamente noqueado sobre el suelo, su almita se había salido de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Kazuya en vez de preocuparse por su esposo no pudo evitar carcajearse de la situación, haciendo que le doliera el estómago de tanto reír.

Oh, sí. La inocencia de los niños era realmente adorable y divertida ante los ojos de Kazuya, quien no había dejado de divertirse desde que nació su retoño…

…y estaba seguro que su amado Eijun seguiría alegrando su vida.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Tetsuna:** Ciao~ Esperamos les gustara.

 **Yukihana:** Un adorable Two-Shot

 **Angelice:** Contando con este proyecto tenemos 5 trabajos en colaboración con Yuki

 **Marlene:** Continuaremos haciendo proyectos juntas en un futuro XD

 **Todas: Se cuidan~ Nos vemos~**


End file.
